Carrack-Klasse-Kreuzer/Legends
Der leichte Kreuzer der Carrack-Klasse der Damorian Manufacturing Corporation war ein Kriegsschiff, welches in den letzten Jahren der Galaktischen Republik entworfen und später vom Galaktischen Imperium übernommen wurde. Beschreibung Die Ingenieure entwarfen den Carrack-Kreuzer als günstigen Ersatz für teurere und größere Schiffe der Alten Republik. Das Innere gestalteten sie so, dass durch geschichtete Schotts und Überlebensmodule die Überlebenschance für die Mannschaftsmitglieder deutlich gesteigert wurde. Es wurde später unzählige Male berichtet, dass imperiale Raumschiffe Wrackteile von Carrack-Kreuzern fanden, welche noch Überlebende enthielten. Zusätzlich verstärkten die Schotts die Hülle, so dass ein Carrack oft stärkeren Beschuss überlebte, welcher gleichgroße Schiffe sonst vernichtet hätte. Die Bewaffnung eines Carrack-Kreuzers erlaubte ihm, aufgrund seiner Turbolaserkanonen, auch größere Feindschiffe anzugreifen und auch gegen sie zu bestehen. Zusätzlich besaß der Kreuzer noch 20 kleinere Punktverteidigungslaser um sich gegen Raumjäger und Raketen zu wehren. Dass der Carrack-Kreuzer überhaupt als solcher klassifiziert wurde, liegt hauptsächlich an seinem Verhältnis von Bewaffnung zu seiner Größe. Bei nachgerüsteten Exemplaren gab es zudem noch fünf Traktorstrahlprojektoren. Jedoch besaß der Carrack-Kreuzer auch Nachteile. Da durch seine besonderen Sicherheitssysteme viel Platz weggenommen wurde, war dies der größte leichte Kreuzer seiner Klasse, welcher keinen eigenen internen Hangar besaß. Stattdessen verfügte das Schiff über vier externe Andockbuchten, welche für TIE-Jäger genutzt wurden, die für das Schiff Aufklärungs- und Kouriermissionen durchführen konnten. Um jedoch den tatsächlichen Mangel von adäquater Jägerunterstützung auszugleichen, verfügte der Carrack-Kreuzer über starke Sublichttriebwerke, welche die einzelnen Schiffe dieses Typs zu den schnellsten des Imperiums machten. Geschichte Als eine Art Ersatzkriegsschiff konzipiert wurden Carrack-Kreuzer vornehmlich als Patrouillenschiffe eingesetzt. Hierbei konnten sich Schiffe wie die Windsinger einen Namen als Piratenjäger machen. Sie nahmen später auch auf seiten der Republik an den Klonkriegen teil. So wurden viele als Eskorte für Handelskonvois verwendet, welche unter ständigen Übergriffen der Saperatisten litten. Gegen Ende der Raumschlacht über Coruscant war eine kleinere Gruppe von drei Carrack-Kreuzern sogar maßgeblich daran beteiligt, dass das Flaggschiff der Separatisten, die Invisible Hand, nicht in in den Hyperraum fliehen konnte. So beschossen sich die feindlichen Schiffe zunächst gegenseitig und schränkten so den Handlungsspielraum der Invisible Hand ein. Selbst als einer der Carrack-Kreuzer nahezu zerstört war, versperrte es General Grievous Schiff den Weg zur Flucht. Anschließend forderte der Kommandant Lorth Needa, von Bord seines Carrack-Kreuzers aus, die Kapitulation und Übergabe des Kanzlers. thumb|left|Die [[Schlacht von Thon Boka]] Nachdem die Alte Republik untergegangen und das Imperium gegründet war, übernahm dieses den Carrack-Kreuzer in die Reihen seiner Flotte. Auch hier wurde er hauptsächlich als Patrouillenschiff eingestzt, um in ruhigeren und befriedeten Sektoren für Ordnung zu sorgen, oder dienten der Befriedung einiger Sektoren am Äußeren Rand, wie zum Beispiel die Dominant bei Bakura. Des weiteren dienten sie oft Transportschiffe für hochrangige Planetare Gouverneure oder Moffs. Sie wurden außerdem für Couriermissionen eingesetzt und wenn ihnen einige kleinere Schiffe unterstellt wurden, fungierten sie auch als Aufklärer. 3 VSY stellte der Imperator eine 500 Schiffe große Flotte zusammen, welche zum großteil aus Carrack-Kreuzern bestand. Diese sollten in der Schlacht von Thon Boka, welche die intelligente Spezies der Oswaft auslöschen sollte. Dies konnte durch das Eingreifen von Lando Calrissian verhindert werden. Später nahm eines dieser Schiffe noch an der Schlacht von Endor teil. Zuweilen wurden sie auch für Abfangaufgaben eingesetzt. So gelang es dem Carrack-Kreuzer Eile den vom Imperium gesuchten Gil Bastra einzufangen. Im späteren Verlauf des Galaktischen Bürgerkrieges, als das Imperium mehr und mehr Schiffe verlor, wurden Carrack-Kreuzer oft zum Ausgleich an die Front geschickt. [[Bild:Carrack battle.jpg|thumb|Einige Carrack-Kreuzer im Kampf gegen einen Bothan-Angriffskreuzer]] Der Kriegsherr Zsinj zählte einige Carrack-Kreuzer sein eigen und setzte sie unter anderem für seine Operation gegen Kuat ein, in der es ihm gelang, den Supersternzerstörer Razor's Kiss zu kapern. Anschließend befanden sich einige dieser Schiffe in seinen Flottenverbänden, welche gegen den Flottenverband von Han Solo kämpften. Meist endete es jedoch desaströs, wenn Carrack-Kreuzer auf langsamere jedoch schwerer bewaffnete Schiffe trafen, da sie hierfür nicht konzipiert waren. Großadmiral Thrawn setzte ungefähr 22 dieser Schiffe während seiner Operation bei Sluis Van ein. Mit fortschreitendem Alter galten diese Schiffe als veraltet und wurden ausgemustert. Jedoch waren etliche der Schiffe zur Zeit des Neuen Jedi Ordens immer noch im Dienst innerhalb der Raumflotte des Imperiums sowie einiger schlecht ausgerüsteter planetarer Verteidigungsflotten. Hinter den Kulissen *Der Carrack-Kreuzer wurde zuerst von den Autoren des Imperial Sourcebook erdacht. Zum ersten mal tauchten sie in Erben des Imperiums von Timothy Zahn im Erweiterten Universum auf, da dieser dazu angehalten wurde sich an bereits veröffentlichtes, offizielles Material zu halten. Eine größere Rolle spielte ein Schiff dieser Klasse aber erst im Roman Der Pakt von Bakura in welchem die Dominant eine zentrale Rolle einnimmt. Danach tauchten Carrack-Kreuzer sporadisch immer mal wieder in vereinzelten Bücher des EU auf. *Der Name Carrack leitet sich von einem Schiffstyp aus dem Spätmittelalter ab. Im Deutschen werden diese Schiffe als Karacke bezeichnet. *In der Thrawn-Trilogie gab es einen Übersetzungsfehler. Hierbei wurde Carrack-class light cruiser das Wort light nicht mit leicht übersetzt, so dass im Roman Erben des Imperiums daraus Lichtkreuzer der Carrack-Klasse fehlübersetzt wurde. Quellen *''Episode III – Die Rache der Sith (Roman)'' *''Angriff auf Coruscant'' *''Operation Eiserne Faust'' *''Kommando Han Solo'' *''Erben des Imperiums'' *''Imperial Sourcebook'' *''Starships of the Galaxy (2001)'' *''Starships of the Galaxy (2007)'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''The Truce at Bakura Sourcebook'' *''The Thrawn Trilogy Sourcebook'' * Kategorie:Raumschiffsklassen Kategorie:Kreuzerklassen Kategorie:Raumschiffsklassen der Galaktischen Republik Kategorie:Raumschiffsklassen des Galaktischen Imperiums bg:Carrack cruiser en:Carrack-class light cruiser es:Crucero ligero clase Carrack fr:Croiseur Leger Carrack hu:Carrack-osztályú cirkáló nl:Carrack-class Light Cruiser pl:Krążownik typu Carrack